


I'm Losing My Favorite Game

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Condoms, F/M, First Time, Free Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Japan has been under free use laws for a long time, but Futaba missed all of it. Now, she's ready to venture out into the world for the first time in years, and has to face a nation's perversions and learn how she feels about the way things are while also learning how to be around people. Anoynmous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Kudos: 63





	I'm Losing My Favorite Game

Armed with nothing but a box of condoms, Futaba stepped out into the world. She had missed a lot in her time cooped up in the room. Missed pretty much everything, she'd say. But one particularly big thing had been Japan passing free use laws all over the country. When out in public, women could be touched, fucked, or otherwise commanded to perform sexual acts for men, and it had hardly been a driving reason why Futaba had stayed cooped up in her home, but when it came time to leave it, the possibilities definitely played a big part in making her feel uneasy about the whole situation she had ahead of her.

Her friends all said it was normal. Ann and Makoto had insisted that it took some getting used to, but now it was all routine and they just rolled with everything, and stressed just taking the day easy and getting used to it. To Futaba, it wasn't even that scary; she'd seen a lot of hentais with a similar story element to them, and to her, the bigger concern was overcoming her nerves and growing used to the idea. For someone who had trouble dealing with people and leaving the house, the idea of being thrown into the deep end. The potential for sex with strangers, the almost inevitable pull of something dragging from her everything she thought she understood; it was going to be her undoing.

Walking out of the house taking in confident breaths, Futaba kept the box bulging out in her pocket opposite her wallet. She had invested in a lot of condoms for the occasion, and felt like she was best off trying to steady herself and get used to the very sudden insanity that she realized was utterly inevitable. But as she locked the door behind her, she noticed Ryuji creeping out from behind a fence, and she clenched up in surprise and realization that things really were going to be exactly like this. "Did you come here to wish me good luck today?" she asked, voice slightly uneasy.

"Yeah, sure I did," he said. "Wish you luck before we meet up later on for lunch." But as Ryuji spoke, he was reaching into his pants and pulling out his half-flaccid cock, a smile growing on his face. "But I also came here to be the first guy you sucked off, before anyone else got to you. Don't feel like being anyone's sloppy seconds."

Futaba's heart skipped a beat. The surprise took her immediately, something she hadn't been the least bit ready for suddenly facing her down, and all she could do was lean into the weirdness. "Wow, okay," she said, biting her lips and walking toward him, staring at the hardening dick of her friend. That was it. Friend. Ryuji was a friend. If anyone's dick was going to be sucked first, wasn't it better if she was doing it for a friend who she liked? Someone who she trusted and was comfortable being around? Futaba tried to bury herself under justification and reasons way this was actually a good and sensible thing.

All while she got her lips around the head of her friend's dick.

Squatting down to get to mouth level with his dick, Futaba knew there was only one way forward. Knew she had a responsibility to do as Ryuji asked, no matter how hotly the embarrassment burned through her. This was a matter of a lot of things taking very immediate hold at once, and her only option was to do it. Grabbing hold of his dick and pushing clumsily forward, Futaba showed off the fact that this really was her very first blowjob by having little to no idea what the hell she was doing. Everything was a clumsy push into uncertain panic, a feeling of utter weirdness leaving no time to think clearly, just pushing forward and letting something bizarre take hold of her.

As the wet mouth shoved its way down his cock and the sloppy sounding sensation embraced his dick, Ryuji felt content and ready, groaning with eager, smoldering delight at the feeling her so readily at work. "Fuck, that's great," he said, his hand grasping the back of her head and urging her deeper. 'You're going to be a great cocksucker with some practice, I can just tell." The words kept Futaba wildly uncertain, shivering under his touch with no idea if this was a positive remark or not, but falling ever lower and ever deeper into his touch anyway.

The feeling of a hard, thick cock in her mouth was really unlike anything that Futaba could have been emotionally prepared for. The thickness and the taste all provided strange and unexpected messes of feedback leaving her with no idea how to concretely handle him. She just pushed back and forth, sucking and slurping with all the nervous panic of someone whose sex education was hentai videos and who was not in any way prepared for this. Still, she pressed on, unperturbed even by the weirdness and certainty of being in way over her head. And yet, an odd kind of excitement begged for something curiously welcome, and she found that as she got into the groove, she was liking this.

The pleasure rumbled through her with stranger, hotter ferocity. Everything felt so uniquely and hotly direct, a pleasure she leaned into deeper and messier as every second of this twisting, turning delight became a lot more than she felt she could deal with. Every insatiable, wicked desire pulled her in deep, urged her to give in to the demands and the wickedness of something coming on strong and wild and without reprieve Wild sensations of joy and hunger pulled her down into the messy excitement of feeling true desire conquer her, and how could she possibly turn these down?

"Fuck, cumming. Shit, you're great," Ryuji said, bucking forward and then drawing back, his load erupting into her mouth. She was startled, the overflowing cum too much to swallow down, but still she did so, whining and guzzling every drop of thick, salty spunk down and then opening her mouth proudly.

"Did I do well?" she asked.

"You did great," Ryuji said, tucking his cock slowly back into his pants. "Can't wait to see you at lunch."

The ease with which Ryuji just walked away from Futaba startled her, and she wasn't sure what to make of that at all, but she let him go, sighing and staring down nervously toward the ground feeling like the madness was only just beginning. She could have ridden out with Ryuji on the subway, but Futaba had other things to deal with first, a list of things to pick up before she went out, a chance to test herself and be 'mature' by proving she would be able to handle a myriad of tasks and do whatever was asked of her. It was all maybe easier said than done, admittedly, but Futaba felt that pressure and wanted to prove to Sojiro that she could handle it, whatever it was.

Futaba's first stop was a very homey looking family-owned grocery store, and the nervous pressure of being here and doing this all had her taking slow, careful breaths, feeling steady and as confident as she felt she was going to get in this situation, giving a shy hello to the man behind the cash as she began to examine the carrots and figure out what she was bringing home with her.

At least that was the plan. As she examined them and looked over to the thing of daikon by its side, she could hear footsteps. It was early in the day and the only two people around were Futaba and the shopkeeper. The realization made her cheeks burn up as she looked over her shoulder, feeling that pressure winding up hotter still, and Futaba wasn't sure what she was about to fall into, but she worried it was about to get kind of crazy.

"Never seen you around before," he said, his fingers grabbing at Futaba's butt from behind, squeezing and digging his fingers in under the band of her shorts. "You're pretty."

"I just moved in nearby," she lied. Panic hit her. The first stranger she interacted with, and already she was on the receiving end of untoward advances and greedy hands. This was everything she'd been worried about happening, but she felt like she had to take it. "You have really great carrots. They look so fresh."

"I've got another kind carrot for you too, girl," he said, hooking his fingers into her shorts and pulling them down, only for her pocket to ride down and expose the box of condoms. "Oh? You come prepared. Smart girl." He pulled the box from her pocket and opened it up. "I'll use the condom, but because I want you to wear it around with you all day."

Futaba let out a gasp of confused heat, looking behind her shoulder at the man who proceeded to open the condom up, unroll it onto his cock, and continue with her panties next, the blue and white striped underwear hitting the floor as he bent her over the bin of daikon, her hands fumbling to brace against something sturdy as he moved. he had no idea she was a virgin, and Futaba suddenly froze up in utter panic knowing she had no way to convey that to him, her voice simply failing her now. She was worried, dismayed, full of panic and utter hopelessness as the man took her virginity with one hard thrust.

The feeling of a cock claiming her virginity from behind was the most rough and intense sensation that Futaba had ever felt, her voice catching on the immense shove of worry and wonder that that made its very immediate and panicked mark upon her. Nothing could have prepared her for the heat and panic of having her virginity claimed by an older man she didn't know, right in the middle of his family grocery store, but there wasn't a damn thing Futaba could do to stop this now, as he thrust with greedy hunger into her snug pussy and filled her without a care, leaving her helplessly stuck in place and taking all he could muster. The sensations were overwhelming, a feverish swell of aggressions and needs that left her startled and dismayed, wondering how to make sense of how she felt now as she received her first time through these most insane of circumstances.

"What a sweet young lady with a tight cunt," he snickered, smacking her perky butt as he went. "It feels like nobody has ever been in here before. But you couldn't be a virgin. Not in this day and age." Futaba certainly wasn't anymore, her body tense as he hammered into her, the condom providing the thinnest, most useless separation between them as he hammered into her, a faster and rougher experience that expressed everything he had in mind for the nerd, keeping her stuck in his greedy embrace.

An anxious paralysis washed over Futaba was she found herself frozen in place, tuck taking on the wild thrusts into her snug hole that did nothing ta all to appease her thoughts or slow her down at all. The utter worry tearing through her was several kinds of too much, and she was left with no idea how to handle all of these feelings, as the cock stretched her out, filled her up, did to her things so scandalous and hot that she didn't know where to begin trying to deal with what came with this. It was an excessive treatment she wished for some way to understand, but rather than understanding she just found a deeper sense of furious confusion, all while her pussy dripped all over her thighs and the reality of how badly she was starting to enjoy this really hit her.

Before she could think too much about the ways her rapid descent was taking her, Futaba came. With nervous gasps, she shouted, "Thank you, it feels really good!" as she gave in, the words simply slipping form her mouth as every last shred of panic response inside of her produced something unbelievably fierce and wild. As her snug hole clenched down around his cock, she pulled him down with her, the man groaning and bucking forward as he filled the condom up. She could feel it ballooning out inside of her as h shot his load into it, inflating the tip and prodding at her insides with an odd, squishy sensation she wasn't the least bit sure what to think about.

Pulling back from her snug twat, he took the condom off of his dick and admired the sight of Futaba bent over for him. "Here," he said, tying the condom up and slipping the knot in under the band of one of her thigh highs, leaving it to stick out and bounce. "Wear that." With a needy whimper, Futaba watched him carelessly head back to the counter and await the transaction she was supposed to be making in the first place.  
**********************************  
Once shopping was done, the next step for Futaba was to head off to meet her friends for lunch, and that involved a trip on the train. Along the way, Futaba had given a handjob and gotten fucked a few more times, but it was on the train that things really got exciting. She knew what happened on the train; she'd seen so much porn by now, and her friends had confirmed to her that the train was basically a free for all most days, Ann mentioning that she hadn't yet had a commute since the free use law passed where she didn't get at least groped.

Stepping into the train with several condoms hanging out of one of her stockings, Futaba was a flush, nervous wreck trying to keep herself together. She looked around at every man around her, wondering who would be the one to do it. Who would be the one to take her? Nervous anticipation and a bizarre sense of twisting, frenzied excitement had Futaba out of sorts and wondering how to deal with the things she felt now. The idea of standing there in anticipation for a train molestation was easily one of the strangest and most bizarrely tense things in Futaba's life and she was absolutely certain this was weird and over the line, but still she held firm.

Her eyes scanned across the area with a bizarre sort of delight. There was a ganguro girl sitting off to the side who was getting fingerfucked up her miniskirt by a man sitting beside her. On the opposite end, a brunette with her body lifted up off the ground and pressed against the door, legs held up while a man hammered greedily into her. Another brunette was sucking two dicks at once back and forth as she texted on her phone and let the two men take turns using her mouth. It was an orgiastic explosion of delights that played out before her shocked eyes in scandalized shock, wondering how to deal with everything but knowing she wanted to find more.

It didn't take long at all for someone to step up toward her. Futaba felt the hand slip under her shorts, felt a body press up against hers. He didn't say anything, just started to touch her. In the videos she watched, often the girl would get pushed up against the door so that she wasn't getting groped out in the open. Here, he was keeping his arm rather out and making no effort to hide what he was doing as he touched her, Futaba wriggling under the weight and heat of this confusing treatment, a mess of pleasures coming on with bold and intense swells of greedy delight.

On one hand, Futaba was being fondled by a stranger in public. She didn't know who he was, didn't even have a good position to turn around and look at his face. ON the other hand, Futaba had fantasized for so long about one day being the girl on the train once she finally went outside, and now it was all becoming real, the pleasures suddenly swelling with confused and misaimed joy as she felt the greedy hands all over her.

Another man stepped up in front of Futaba, tugging her shirt up and groping her flat chest while she stood so helpless before him. Her whines grew more intense and heated as she felt him all over with such joyful expressions of need. "Let's see how sensitive these are," he said, toying with her nipples and making Futaba clench up ion surprise. The answer was very sensitive, and she whined in surprise as the fondling began to hit her, as she felt the growing weirdness take hold, a mess of something primal and hot that left her dizzily taking on more and more heat. "Are you two both going to fuck me at the same time?" she asked nervously, body aflame with shivering feelings of worry that left her with really no idea of how to deal with this.

"Sure we can," the man behind her said.

"I'm fine sharing." The one up front pushed his fingers into her mouth, and Futaba burned with embarrassment at all this touching, prodding, groping. Every second of this treatment felt more scandalous and confused by the second, and Futaba didn't know how to contain these messy emotions and everything they were threatening to do to her.

"Can you wear a condom?" she tried to say, but the fingers muffled her words, so she tried prodding the condom box and handing it off to the man behind her.

"Oh, I see now," he said, noting the condom ring around her thigh. 'You have a condom kink. I'm happy to oblige."

Futaba didn't. At least, she didn't think she did, but as she fell deeper into the pressure and haze of this weird treatment, she was learning that truth didn't matter as much as it should have. She had been told to keep the condom, so she did, and since then guys had simply assumed and followed suit with it, a treatment Futaba wasn't entirely certain of, but she had no recourse here. Whatever guys wanted to do with or to her, she'd have to go with. No matter what.

The man behind her got a condom on, and the one in front of her pulled her forward with him, leaving Futaba bent forward and faced with a dick pressing against her cheek. "Open wide," he said, and the pressure built up faster as she felt herself become overwhelmed by this weirdness, by a swell of mad ecstasy coming on too wild to be helped. The cock slid effortlessly into her mouth, and Futaba felt herself slide deep into the sudden weirdness and heat, seconds before the dick shoving into her ass threw her into even more startled panic.

An immediate sort of madness hit Futaba as she felt the cocks claim her from either end, the bare cock in her mouth and the condom-clad cock in her pussy both starting to have their greedy way with her. Mad and wicked motions back and forth left no time for Futaba to think straight, a sudden eruption of heat and sensation leaving no time to respond with anything reasonable or sane. It was pleasure in a form too potent and wild for her to possibly brace herself for, inexperience bogging down any shred of focus she had for the sake of getting very suddenly stuff with dick and greedily claimed ta either end, her body struck by the sensations of pure heat and a misaimed worry leaving no time to respond with clarity. The pressure was just there, a sudden swell of something taking her on and inducing pleasures more wild than she knew how to deal with.

Back and forth they thrust, both greedily claiming her on the train, one with his fingers running through her soft orange hair and the other happily grabbing her hips and tugging her back to meet his thrusts while he took her. There was no moment of calm or control in any of this, just a reckless expression of growing heat and wild fervor getting stronger with each motion of his hips, each greedy claim forward. Nothing was slowing down either man in their greedy use of Futaba's ripe body, leaving her to shiver and writhe under the growing panic and pressure and madness of what they could do when ganging up on her like this.

For Futaba, this sort of treatment was too much. AN overload of raw sensation she had no way to process with any sense of understanding and control It just kept happening, kept ripping through with an erupting rush of pleasures faster and messier and leaving absolutely no time or patience for anything that wasn't a reckless pursuit of her holes and all the pleasure that could be found in them. Mad motions back and forth rattled Futaba, and she felt overwhelmed by the heat and fervor behind what he was doing, the capable expression of things getting messier and stranger with each wild heave back and forth.

When the men came, she felt double the overwhelming thrills take her. The eruption of cum into her mouth as the condom in her pussy was filled again with a mess of gooey delight proved more wild and hot than she could have possibly been braced for. Everything was sudden, strange, a mess of heat coming on fast and leaving no time to really grasp the finer points of who much was happening here. Pleasures took her by storm, another indecent orgasm setting her aflame as she shook against the two men.

Obediently she swallowed down the load, whining as she felt the cock draw back from her pussy and smack across her ass. "That was so much," she whined. "Just like in those movies."

The men snickered, the cock in her face prodding forward and demanding kisses that Futaba gave up to him without any concern or worry. She felt comfortable with this now, felt more ready to take it on and accept the joys wearing her down. There was so much to explore here, and now that she knew what she could feel, she felt like she needed more. Like she needed a lot more.

Fortunately, someone else decided to take her up on that. Grabbing her and picking her up, Futaba's shorts were left on the train floor as she was hoisted into position and var abruptly, suddenly parked down onto a man's cock ass-first. The sudden panic and heat of having her virginity taken was a swell of utter heat and worry for Futaba, who shrieked in surprise as he started to hammer into her, grabbing her legs and spreading them open. There was no time to deal with this savagery, feeling the wild fervor up and down of a man greedily claiming her.

"You," he said, pointing off to a random woman sitting in office wear on the train. "Come eat her pussy while I fuck her ass!"

The office lady nodded in understanding, pushing forward and doing as commanded, Futaba winding up and shivering as she watched the woman come up to her and begin licking her folds, the bare contact of a wet tongue against her slit being the first real flesh-to-flesh contact she'd had between her legs thanks to the condoms she had guys wear, which made her all the more sensitive to the treatment now. Poor Futaba was in way over her head, and she wasn't sure how to possibly make sense of what was coming on quickly, a swell of sudden ferocity and pleasure as her ass got fucked raw by the dick.

As much as having her pussy stuffed with dick had been a challenge, the feeling of a cock spreading open her ass was far more intense and overwhelming, her body struggling to deal with all the ways in which she was treated now. This was every train groping fantasy rolled into one, and Futaba had no choice but to roll with it all, whining amid the pleasure growing fiercer and messier as she let it all take her by storm, as she embraced the idea so completely losing ground. The pleasure was unbelievable, and the casual, dismissive pace with which she was worked up and down the cock and pounded into like this drove her mad with joy, with something getting more feverish by the second. She didn't know how to contain these feelings, didn't know how these wild and reckless sensations were supposed to be dealt with.

Inexperience helped make this all the more incredible, Futaba finally fumbling upon the woman eating her out, grabbing her head and pulling her in tight, pleading for more and rocking her hips back and forth in motions expressing the most senseless of pleasures, a joy getting fiercer and hungrier and more reckless as everything she did drove forth a sense of utter desperation. The pleasure continued to wear down her thoughts, continued to teach her an intense lesson about being a sloppy mess and craving the slutty thrill of giving in. There was no holding back her joy now, no containing the pleasures surging through Futaba as she gave herself utterly to the ecstasy and the fervor of something unstoppable.

Another orgasm was all that awaited Futaba now. Wild and reckless satisfaction brought her to new heights of dizzy joy as she succumbed as she did, as she gave in and learned just how good it could feel to abandon all sense, to throw herself into the pleasure and get completely wrecked. As the cum flooded into her ass, she heaved and gushed all over the face of the office lady press ganged into helping, not that Futaba could exactly call what was happening here 'helping' anything but her own twisting release.

Let down to the floor trembling and shivering in frustration, Futaba wasn't sure what she wanted to feel, not knowing how to handle it all, but she also knew that as the voice announced they were pulling into the station she wanted to stop at. Stumbling off the train dizzy and overwhelmed, Futaba moved on to her destination with a distinct sense she was in way the hell over her head now. There was something distinctly insane about all of this, and Futaba wasn't sure that her day was getting any fucking saner.  
********************  
The other Phantom Thieves had already arrived at the restaurant for some lunch and were enjoying a bright, late summer day out on the terrace. Of course, there was something distinctly uneven about all of it. Ann sat at the table with her hands stroking along Ryuji and Ren's cock alike, while Makoto was cockwarming Yusuke but otherwise undisturbed in her attempts to eat. She bit her lip, walking slowly over and flagging everybody down. "Hey guys," she said, smiling wide. "Did you get my text?"

Everyone greeted her, and Makoto said, "Yes I did, and I already ordered your food." She motioned to it in the space beside her, where on the table sat Futaba's sandwich. But as the nerd approached it, she watched as Ren slipped out from the position beside Ann, his cock rigid and ready as he sat where Futaba was going to sit.

With a sigh, Futaba fished out her condom box and handled one over to him. "Can you at least put this on?" she asked, figuring she just had to accept and roll with this whole insane situation as she shed her shorts altogether.

"With pleasure, "Ren said, rolling a condom onto his dick, and Futaba knew she was just going to have to roll with this all, frustrating as it was proving to be. She sat herself down onto Ren's lap, slowly easing her way in and settling down comfortably. His cock was nice, at least, and as she went down, she felt like she was in a good place here. "So who is your first day out?"

"It's going alright," Futaba said, trying to sound casual about this, but her voice twisted in awkward ways as Ren grasped her hips and guided her to ride his dick with a steady cadence. Her hands reached for her sandwich, and she tried to fumble her way through eating it without any real worry or trouble, but it was easier said than done, and a marked sense of weird, twisting desires left her scrambling for sense where there wasn't any.

"You seem to be doing well," Ann said, even as Ryuji stood up from his position on the table and began to push his dick in toward her face, getting her to beat him off right in her face. He was only seconds away from cumming, and he proceeded to do so quickly, blasting cum all across her face with thick ropes of cum. Ann clicked her tongue but otherwise did nothing to seem bothered by it. This was normal with Ryuji. "I'm glad you're taking all well, I know it's a lot to emerge out into after so long, but you're handling it really we--glug glack gack." She rolled her eyes as Ryuji pushed his way down into her throat, greedily seeking to have his chance at whatever he could get with her, careless and happy to keep pushing.

Makoto was about to speak, only for a gasp to catch in her throat as Yusuke very abruptly started to guide her along his cock, spurred on by his friends all fucking as he expressed those same wants now. "Nngh. I agree, it's nice to see you handling it. You're taking this better than Ann or I did when this was passed."

"Thanks, I blame all the fucked up hentai I watched. This is just the plot of some of my favorites." Futaba kept a bright and chipper approach to this as she bounced atop Ren's cock, everyone looking at her with mild concern for the way she was pinning her success and stability on the most insane of things.

"I don't know hwy I expected to hear nay differently," Yusuke remarked.

"Were the condoms your idea?" Ren asked, looking at the many tied-off condoms stuck in her socks. 

"No, but I'm starting to like it," she confessed. "Guys won't stop looking at it. One of them did it and now they're just all doing it thinking I'm into it, and maybe I'm starting to be." She blushed furiously, shivering and squirming under a growing swell of heat getting bolder and weirder.

Faster Makoto and Futaba rode the boys inside of them, getting quicker and more worked up as they pursued a growing sense of intense heat, a pleasure getting messier out of control as their every action was to satisfy, to give in deeper and fall victim to the demands and heat and weirdness taking them by storm. Everything ferocious and sudden washing over them was a show of such bizarre, frenzied pleasure that nothing about it really made much sense. They just kept moving, bouncing away and letting the pleasures tear through them as they were pushed over the edge and into immodest, ecstatic orgasms, gasping out in pleasure right in the middle of the terrace, with nobody paying them any mind at all.

Makoto took her creampie directly, while Futaba got another expanding condom to deal with, whining as she wriggled atop Ren's lap in frustration, slowly using up and grabbing the condom. "Guess I"ll add it to the bunch," she whined, tying it off and slipping it under the band of her thigh-high.

"I think you should clean up Makoto," Yusuke said. "I've cummed in both of her holes."

Futaba whined and nodded, biting her lip as Makoto was slipped onto the table. "Enjoy your new lunch," Ryuji said, circling around and coming from behind. He lifted Futaba up from her place on one of the bench seats, and as he rolled on a condom, she realized that she was in for a lot more now. He grabbed the back of her head, and at once pushed her face between Makoto's legs and claimed her pussy from behind, fucking her with quick and reckless motions. He'd taken her oral virginity this morning, and now he was happily partaking in a loosened up pussy that was sopping wet and begging for all of this.

Futaba did her best to eat her friend out and give up what was demanded of her, feeling the pressure rise and heat up as she pushed into this mess, giving up to everything asked of her perhaps too intensely. There was something truly mad and brilliant about letting this happen, about allowing the pleasures to build and swell. Her tongue dug in through the spent pussy filled up with Yusuke's cum, licking it up as best she could. The firm thrusts from behind helped demand a pace from her that she had to give in to, feeding the reckless swell of something immediate and weird as she gave in to all of it. The pleasures were too hot, too fierce, coming on with reckless waves of shivering joy pulsating through her, and all that Futaba could do was accept it.

Back and forth Ryuji pounded, greedily hammering into her "So fucking tight! I don't think you ever loosen up. That's amazing." The faster pace he took on left Futaba's head spinning, and he was shamelessly, greedily all in on this pleasure now, pursuing every chance he to get his rocks off and have his way with her, all while she ate the cum from Makoto's pussy. Makoto, in turn, was moaning and wriggling on the table, accepting all the feverish oral affection that bore down upon her.

"This feels great, Futaba, keep going," Makoto moaned, rocking against the hungry lips to meet this pleasure and all the reckless pleasure burning her up. She came with immodest joy, heaving and gasping in ecstasy as Futaba's tongue proved surprisingly deft for her lack of experience. Her orgasm was quickly followed up with Futaba's in turn, and the needy, snug nerd milked Ryuji until he filled the condom in turn, a reckless swell of continued, desperate heat getting faster and messier as it all took hold. This pleasure was remarkable, and everything was focused now entirely on a mutual satisfaction as all of the throbbing and dizzy pleasure came crashing down around everybody, an expression of abject joy and heat coming quicker and messier on. It was to everybody's delight to give in like this, and the opportunities could only get messier still as more hands got involved.

"Now you should do the other one," Yusuke said. He rolled a condom on, and as Ryuji pulled out, he got into position right in front of Futaba. "Makoto, can you please roll over?'

Makoto rolled over, only to find Ren slipping his cock into Ann and pressing his balls up toward her lips, rolling her eyes as she gave up to this demanding treatment exactly what they wanted. She started to suck on Ren's nuts as he ploughed Ann right in her face, and the impending feeling of Futaba's tongue pushing against her ass hole only added to all of it.

There was absolutely nothing about eating ass that Futaba felt ready for, and with this most incredible of asses in her face, she felt like she had to do something grand. Her tongue got quick to work at licking in motions desperately seeking approval and praise, feeling like she had to show off her capability and willingness, pushing steadily on and doing her best. It was a lot to handle at once, a panicked show of desire that Yusuke's cock thrusting into her pussy made all the more intense, but Futaba was resolute now and ready to go as far as she could, prepared to meet the pleasure and make her mark, a swell of utter indulgence and greedy heat making for something unexpected and overwhelming.

To push on and prove herself was the only choice now for Futaba. demanded so much of her, and she had to perform, had to shove on and prove it. Eating Makoto's ass and letting her male friends all fuck her was like some insane rite of passage, and Futaba felt crazy for trying to make sense of it all. Each messy thrust into her pussy was an expression of things leaving no time for sense or control, and rather than trying to contain herself, she threw all her efforts into losing control even more ,desperately seeking a lot of senseless expressions of joy only getting messier as she discovered just how good it felt to let go.

In short order, Futaba was tonguefucking Makoto's ass, and she would have been more vocal in her appreciate praise for the nerd if not for the way she was too busy slurping on balls instead, Ann's moans especially adding to the wicked mess that overpowered everything. The dizzy pleasures came on like wildfire, storming through Futaba's body as another orgasm rocked her, and she found herself more and more enjoying these swells of delirium, a heightened sense of utter surrender leaving no time to think clearly, just a demand for more. AN endless swell of pleasure forcing her further and deeper into the joy forcing her deeper in, making her confront the degree to which everything inside of her burned for this joy. Nothing was ever enough or under control, and the thrill of giving in like she did became more than she felt capable of handling.

"I love sex!" she screamed as she came, pulling back from Makoto's ass and giving it a firm smack, only to dive back in and rim the brunette with feverish joy only stopping when Makoto came with vocal and panicked force. Yusuke filled the condom and every senseless throb of utter pleasure became far too much for anyone to deal with. Ren came half inside a gasping, shivering Ann before blowing the rest all over Makoto's face, and everyone was left happy, breathless, and fulfilled by these senseless tides of lust.

The loud scream finally had its time to set, Futaba's cheeks going bright as Yusuke tied off the condom, and she was left to think about just how much she had fallen, looking nervously around, then down between her legs. She had used condoms dangling from her thigh-highs and her pussy was absolutely drenched. There was no other way to look at this mess. Of the mess she was. Futaba was a sticky, dripping wreck and she had no way to handle it. And yet, this felt so good that she wasn't sure she even wanted to. Futaba could have fought it, but she didn't see much purpose. Instead, she simply gave in to everything, accepting the senseless and wild demands begging of her everything she had inside.

There was only one way to see this, and knowing that Futaba had one last stop to her day, she hadn't the slightest idea how to feel about this new new realization and what it would mean for her.  
*****************************  
Buying video games had to factor into any 'go outside for real' plan that Futaba had. That much felt obvious to her, as she accepted the possibility and leaned into the weirdness with a resolute, firm sense that she was doing the right thing here. And stepping into the game store, Futaba felt her evolution complete. She'd left her shorts behind at the restaurant, and after another subway molestation trip, she had dozens of spent, filled condoms bouncing around her legs. Futaba had been thoroughly used, cum all over her face and dripping from her ass as the bottomless nerd walked in feeling like some kind of awoken sex goddess finally arisen from her slumber.

And to the men who looked toward her, maybe she was. Futaba was the center of all attention in the store. Gamer girls in Tokyo knew that going game shopping was pretty much a whole afternoon affair, as game stores ended up being one of the most frantic and insane hotbeds for free use indulgence in the city. Nerds were happy to pounce any girl in the store and fuck them in endless gangbangs that took hours. And sure, in the course of going about their business most girls would end up in a few massive gangbangs just all by chance. But in a game store, it was more of a surprise story for a girl to emerge talking about only being delayed for an hour. Clueless moms just looking to buy their kids a game suffered the same fate.

Futaba now courted that fate, and she did so readily, standing prepared and confident, open up now for disaster and utter madness. She felt prepared, confidant, offering everything to the bizarre treatment with a smile on her face. She walked, the condoms bouncing with each step, and Futaba felt proud of herself, owning up her sexuality and preparing to face the madness with a smile on her face and something readily offering up complete insanity. For extra dramatic flair, as she stood before them proudly, Futaba unfurled two rolls of condoms, letting them spill down in a gesture of complete offering.

Not that the condoms got much use at first. Futaba found herself down on her knees, cocks shoving into her face, all with the same greedy intentions and the same reckless expression of utter joy. The pleasure was ferocious and remarkable, bringing Futaba a swell of joy potent and hot enough for her to feel utterly drunk, accepting the blowbanging. sucking pushing in from all directions, the idea of controlling this seemed impossible, and Futaba didn't try to act like she was in any shape to deal with it. She just worked at these pleasures, shamelessly throwing herself into complete adoration for these big cocks and what hey could offer her, chasing pleasures messier and hotter as she gave in to them all with excellent effect.

Her hands were quick to begin working with feverish, chaotic motions all along the cocks she was faced with, working happily now to satisfy the cravings and desires taking hold of her. Without worry, she reached her hands out to tend to the dicks she didn't have room for in her mouth, and that was a pretty hefty number of cocks, working with greedy motions to tend to these demands as she let them blowbang her without a care. There was no other way to take it, a reckless shove of pleasure coming on in brilliant plumes of flame and desire. Back and forth she moved with reckless motions all seeking to prove what she could do, what she was capable of. Futaba was reverently fixated now on bringing to these boys all a pleasure beyond their wildest imaginings, and she would not be held back from that most noble of tasks.

In short order, Futaba had cum all over her face, in her hair, thoroughly drenching her. "Treat me like your queen," she moaned, only to seconds later say, "or your whore." She was content to be both. Everything Futaba did was in service now of pleasures more fierce and frenzied than she could have possibly imagine,d and the pleasure was only going to get wilder and messier as she kept up with all this. The ecstatic pleasures of sucking dick were an amazement to Futaba, but she felt so happy to learn just how hot it could feel to throw herself into the deep end and not hold anything back. She knew what she wanted now, and she threw herself into it all happily, repentless and eager.

The men were happy to keep moving, to begin to take the condoms and roll them on. Futaba was pulled up over a counter, wrists tied behind her back with the cord of a Gamebcube controller, and the men were all too happy to begin claiming her. She lay over the edge of the counter with a smile on her face, biting her lip as cum oozed down her glasses. "I love this!" she gasped. "It's so fucking hot to be fucked like a dumb hentai slut. Please, make me your pervert hentai queen!" 'Queen' came back again; Futaba just felt so happy and desperate to express herself however she could, recklessly chasing pleasures deeper and messier through the depravity and fervor of accepting her place here, letting the gamers all use her with greedy vigor and motions driving home a sense of complete desperation.

All this time, all Futaba had to do to live in a hentai wonderland was step outside. She'd had Sojiro picking her up games or getting them mailed to her home, but now, she wasn't even able to remember what game she came here for, relishing in the joy of getting pounded raw like a dirty slut over the counter and completely ravaged, ruined and claimed with a speed that felt all too sweet and good and hot. Like everything Futaba wanted and then some. It was an expression of utter joy, of senseless pleasures becoming faster, darker, more frenzied in nature and urging her to give in to instincts that perhaps demanded too much of her.

But the men kept coming. With great gusto and vigor, the line of men continued fucking Futaba over the counter, one after another, and tried to find place to store their used condoms. Gradually, her stockings were crowded with a mess of filled, tied-up condoms all hanging in vulgar and shameful delight over her body, and the pleasure was there. Obvious. Hot. A blatant expression of things so sloppily and messily expressing the shameful position she was in, and all Futaba could do was relish in the embarrassment of it all. She loved every second of it, fucked to orgasm after orgasm, and the feeling of spent condoms rubbing against her legs and bogging them down was a bizarre treat for her to enjoy.

"Queen of the nerd perverts, hentai bitch slut of your dreams. I'm a dirty fuckslut and the only reason I'm not a cum dumpster is because I'm a bin for used condoms instead." Babbling half-considered vulgar nonsense as she got railed, Futaba felt like she was in heaven, throwing herself deeper into the pleasures and desires coming to be too much for her to handle. She knew only one thing: this felt mind blowingly, life changingly good. Futaba was sort of broken now, shattered and worn down by the pleasures tearing through her, a continued expression of desire and foggy need. "Take me for a high score. This is the best game I've ever played. Let me be the biggest pro slut queen on the scene."

Everything getting done to her felt hotter and messier, growing more bold and intense as it did to Futaba things she could hardly dream of dealing with. She felt lost to the idea of giving up to it all, to the thrill of getting wrecked and fucked with such glee and vigor by men over and over. Orgasms rocked her mind, wore down anything shy about Futaba, who hadn't really been able to grow as a person and explore herself as she had been just fucked into dizzy, cross-eyed ecstasy, broken by dick and turned into a girl who had gone from nervous about free use to a sex addict loving the world in a matter of hours.

When all the condoms had run out, Futaba proudly posed for pictures with her two rings of jizz, and then, dropping to the floor, she began to suck each and every one of them dry. One after another, Futaba slurped the cum out of each condom. This hadn't been her plan at all, but it felt damn good to roll with, so she decided to go with it, whining hotly as the pleasure swelled and built and grew more frenzied. Dozens of condoms were drained, and she ate the cum of so many men, kept warm against her leg, leaving the empty and crumpled condoms in a pile on the floor. Her eyes were crazed, and all the cum on her face from the blowbang showed off the shameful mess of this joy.

"My condoms are all done," Futaba whined. "I guess that means you'll have to fuck me raw. But if you cum inside, will you call me your hentai gamer princess and smack my ass when you do it?'

Nobody was going to say no to that. Futaba was soon to get everything she wanted, and the day had changed her life. In the span of one insane day, she had gone from a shut-in afraid of the outside world to a girl who almost never spent the day at home. Sure, video games were fun, but get treated like a fuck doll in a video game store? Way better than the game she had come here for in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
